Mentir es para grandes
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Dicen que las mentiras más grandes las hacen aquellas personas con corazones fríos y calculadoras... si había algo que identificaba a Sasuke era por eso, pero Naruto ni era tan frío ni tan calculador.


* * *

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es de creación de Masashi Kishimoto y lamentablemente por escribir esto no me lleno los bolsillos con dinero, por lo cual está desarrollado sin fines de lucros.

**Advertencias**: Angst, Tragedy, Drama**, Spoiler**, **Gore, **OOC justificado —creo que es leve pero igual—**. **

**Notas de Gaa**:

Este One-shot lo tenía prometido desde hace tiempo, originalmente se llamaría "Mentiri" pero decidí que este le venía como anillo al dedo. Lamento la tardanza.

* * *

Mentir es para grandes

Por: Gaa

* * *

Recorrió los lúgubres pasillos con rapidez y silencio, analizó el área y vio la evidente putrefacción, goteras y mal hedor que tenían aquel paraje de gris intenso y de deprimente sentir, esperó hasta que los chakras de aquellas personas se fueran alejando cada vez más y con su cabellera negra se fue haciendo paso con su típica máscara ANBU, la fragilidad de aquel cuerpo le permitía moverse por aquel desastroso lugar. Llegó al lugar más neurálgico de la prisión de Konoha y admiró la puerta de acero forzado llena de pergaminos y contenciones de chakra, susurró un par de palabras para desestabilizar aquella barrera y traspasar la ponzoñosa puerta con el fin de ver a la persona en su interior, encontrándola amarrada de pies y manos y suspendida en el aire con oxidadas cadenas llenas de pergaminos y más de una herida infecciosa.

—¿Qué demonios quieren ahora? —de voz suave y enronquecida con una clara nota sardónica y expresividad nula, su nívea piel teñida de carmesí y amatista mientras que su oscura mirada divagaba entre el vacío y la cólera que provocaban su estancia allí. Su delgadez era tal que apreciaba perfectamente sus costillas por aquella posición y sin duda más de algún hueso estaría roto en la parte de sus omoplatos; aquella angustiante visión lo hicieron replantearse su objetivo de dejarlo allí unos días más y llevárselo de inmediato para sanar sus heridas, pero lo único que consiguió fue abrir sus resecos labios y pronunciar indescifrables monosílabos que al contrario le dieron pie para saber quién demonios era aquel ANBU idiota —, ¿Qué demonios quieres Naruto? —al verse descubierto sacó su máscara con parsimonia que no tenía y a pasos trastrabillados llegó hasta la figura que su amigo y comenzó a dirigir sus oscuras manos hacía los grilletes —… te he preguntado algo, y deshaz el maldito Henge.

El rubio se detuvo a medio camino y asintió aturdido aún por la vista tan sangrienta, una vez hecho el proceso los rubios y rebeldes cabellos rubios cayeron en parte de su rostro y agitados en la corriente húmeda y fría de aquella cloaca que denominaban 'prisión de alta contingencia'.

—¿Estás bien? —por fin, después de extensos minutos de silencio fue capaz de enfatizar algo coherente en vez de mover sus labios con ligereza. Una sonrisa arrogante se posó en el contrario casi como si fuera una burla.

—¡Oh sí!, ¿quieres tomar un té y conversamos?, quizás y hasta podremos salir a dar un paseo —escupió de mala gana— no seas idiota Naruto.

El rubio asintió aún sorprendido y sin más movió sus manos realizando los sellos y el liviano cuerpo de Sasuke cayó como si de un saco de piedras fueran, el shinobi recluso trato de caer como todo un ninja pero sus defensas estaban tan bajas que sus tobillos fallaron haciéndolo caer aún más.

—Esto apesta —mascullaba enojado sentándose en aquel mismo lugar que poseía una gran mancha marrón que no era más que su propia sangre seca.

—Te curaré —de entre sus cosas Uzumaki sacó desinfectantes, pomadas y algodón, así como también pastillas alimenticias evidenciando el poco peso que tenía Sasuke. Evidentemente todo en un mutismo absoluto ya que aquello era lo más cercano a una ayuda que tenía.

—¿Para cuándo está programado? —después de largos segundos entre leves quejidos por parte de Sasuke y más silencio se atrevió a hablar, el mayor sintió el cuerpo tenso de Naruto y suspiró… era muy riesgoso que él estuviese allí además de poner en peligro todo.

—Sasuke —gimió lastimeramente alzando sus orbes zafiro con una gran opacidad producto de su inminente tristeza, la obsidiana de aquellos orbes sorprendió a medio camino al rubio quien se mordió el labio nervioso por la atención recibida.

—Contesta —el Jinchuuriki, incapaz de mirar por un segundo más a Sasuke, bajó su mirada avergonzada y siguió untando las pomadas en silencio.

—Dos días más —un gruñido de completo desdén reverberó por la estancia y más silencio. Se escuchó por unos segundos el goteo constante de las malas tuberías y los pequeños pasos de ninjas que revoloteaban por allí sin saber que algunos de sus prisioneros tenía ayuda.

—¿Hablaste con ella? —indagó nuevamente el Uchiha.

—Sí, viene a más tardar —enfatizó con algo de rabia —, Sasuke —instó en un lastimero tono de voz alzando su mirada azul para posarla en el contrario indicando lo que quería —… no lo hagas —murmuró con una súplica que sabía que moriría segundos después.

—Es hora que te vayas Naruto —el rubio frunció el ceño y apretó más de lo debido la herida sin ganarse ni una queja. Guardó las cosas con cólera pero incluso a pesar de todo eso antes de salir se acercó a Sasuke y le robó un último beso para salir corriendo.

El Uchiha quedó mirando el vacío y sintiendo como su libertad volvía a mermarse tras la salida del rubio, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando un nuevo chakra que reconocía bien recorría los pasillos con movimientos rápidos y certeros, se acomodó en aquella diminuta habitación y esperó la inminente llegada de Sakura.

La puerta se volvió a abrir reflejando los orbes jade de la chica y le sonrió con amargura, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo pero aquello era parte de sus metas.

—Sasuke-kun...

—Sakura, sé mía.

* * *

Aquella mañana, dos días después de aquellos sucesos, la gente de Konoha se encontraba reunida en la plaza central con el fin de ver la ejecución del más grande ninja traidor; muchos aceptaban la decisión con algo de presión pero otros la encontraban demasiado exagerada y a pesar de eso no podían hacer nada más puesto que el sexto Hokage lo había decidido, y Danzou no era de fácil entendimiento.

—Hoy —se escuchó su voz resonar por todas partes mientras la gente indignada asistía al evento, nadie quería ver cómo mataban a otra persona ante sus ojos — Konoha por fin dormirá en paz. Hemos capturado a uno de los ninjas desertores de la villa y ante sus ojos les mostraremos cómo será ejecutado.

En un punto bastante alejado de toda aquella algarabía, palabras atestadas de desdén contrariadas con las de injusticia por los actos, el rubio contenedor, acompañado por sus senseis de siempre: Kakashi e Iruka, observaban con desazón las acciones inútiles que el Rokudaime de Konoha informaba a la población.

—No lo puedo creer —fueron las únicas palabras pronunciadas por Iruka y de allí vino el silencio más agobiante e impensado. Entre las personas y escoltados por ANBU's apareció un desnutrido y orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke, mirando a todas aquellas personas con una inusitada calma que no presagiaba nada bueno, dueño de su vida y altivez nata desde tiempos inmemorables: él, único y experto de sus acciones y de su propia muerte.

—¡Muerte a Uchiha Sasuke! —fue el estruendoso grito que salió de los labios de Danzou con una esplendorosa y macabra sonrisa, pero en aquella ocasión nadie reía porque todos sabían que aquello era una vil iniquidad del destino en el pobre muchacho que nunca había hecho ni deshecho nada por Konoha por lo cual _nunca_ —a los ojos de algunos— mereciera aquel desastroso trato, mientras que lo más osados, a pesar de querer un contundente castigo para el menor de los Uchiha, creían que era mucho.

Todo se quedó en silencio, y con apenas los murmullos de las copas de los árboles como testigos de aquella extremista idea. El mundo Shinobi se vestía de luto para despedir a un amigo, y nadie estaba más contento que Danzou de poder matar a aquel traidor, aunque sin duda el déspota era el mismo que quería ostentar un puesto que no merecía pero poco le importaba.

—Di tus últimas palabras, seré misericordioso contigo muchacho —el aludido le sonrió con tanta socarronería que aquel conocedor de lo impredecible tenía, y absorto por aquella mirada tan profunda e indescifrable le miró venturoso de su propia vida y ley: él ganaba, ni más ni menos.

Sasuke inspeccionó el lugar donde niños, madres, shinobis, hombres y entes estaban observando aquel circo, y pensó por unos momentos del poder que el mismísimo Danzou le había entregado en sus últimos momentos, él tenía el control y todo recaía en la enorme facilidad con la cual al separar su labios las personas yacían atentas a sus palabras que si bien fueran corroídas por su inminente odio no eran sino más que la verdad imperecedera.

—Os daré un regalo —murmuró con su caótica sonrisa, siendo incomprendido por muchos. Giró su rostro viendo exclusivamente a Danzou con orgullo —; de aquí a tres días más —vocalizaba con claridad y arrogancia — las personas que me han engañado y hecho daño morirán —el bullicio no se hizo de esperar y todos admiraron abstraídos por aquella irreverente sinceridad que el Uchiha profesaba, aquello significaba sólo una cosa —, y Danzou será el primero en conocer las penurias del infierno.

No dijo nada más y de sus labios partidos y blanquecinos no salió más palabras de lo que había dicho, esperó su muerte con dignidad propia de su clan, le vendaron los ojos y lo pusieron al medio de un círculo cerrado por shinobis con las más macabras técnicas.

—¡Estúpido!, ni que alguien más aparte de ti fuera a ponerme mano —exclamó con impaciencia al ver que todos habían creído sus palabras, inclusive él.

—Volveré de la muerte si es necesario.

Fue cosa de segundos cuando su cuerpo se vio atravesado, desmembrado e incinerado por las técnicas, un cuerpo al suelo expeliendo líquido escarlata agonizando lentamente y sonriendo como sólo él podía hacer ante sus últimos segundos de vida.

Muerte.

Aquel día nadie durmió en paz y Naruto yacía acostado en su mullida cama recordando aquellas palabras casi como si fueran la Biblia, todos sabían que ante el deceso del último Uchiha y único _mejor_ amigo de Naruto este cambiaría, y lo hizo como ninguna otra persona.

Su mirada zafiro brillante y alegre opacada por el manto de la muerte, sus movimientos impredecibles cubiertos por una precisión incomprensible y tenebrosa; su voz chillona y feliz convertida en un suave mar de calma antes de la tormenta y todo ello en una noche de las cuales todos nunca olvidarían porque allí mismo comenzaba la maldición Uchiha.

En lo más alto de los rostros esculpidos, donde recién se perfilaba el rostro de Danzou acribillado como sólo un experto podía lograr estaba su cuerpo, irreconocible al ojo humano pero las deducciones de muchos acertaron: una brutal muerte siendo tan efímero el dolor como Danzou fue para el pueblo, muerto sin pena ni gloria, víctima de un demonio.

La vigilancia fue extrema, las personas temerosas de su pronta muerte tomaban resguardos pero Naruto no lo hacía porque él sabía que no tenía qué temer, por Sakura tampoco ni sus amigos, ni sus senseis, pero sí sabía los próximos movimientos y se regocijaba de la malaventurada vida de algunos como los viejos del consejo, como señores feudales, como ninjas que los despreciaron…

* * *

Sigiloso y astuto como un León al acecho, refulgiendo con sus orbes llenos de odio admitiendo que sembraba el temor y muchas personas le guardarían rencor, pero poco le importaba, frente suyo su mayor anhelo sería cumplido y entrando como sólo él podía por los anchos pasillos de la torre del Hokage se dirigió a las habitaciones centrales donde la seguridad era mucha, sólo falto un nimio movimiento falso para que la mayoría de los ANBU desaparecieran e invocando a una de sus mascotas favoritas las vidas parecían expirar como leche caducada o flor sin regar.

Caminó tranquilo sin prisas de un pronto encuentro con ninjas, recorrió el pasillo con una sonrisa tan hermosa y mortífera que sentir escalofríos era poco, saboreó y sintió con tanto anhelo que cuando abrió las puertas y encontró a ambos ninjas de pie mirándolo con aquel terror que tanto lo excitaba le pareció un regalo del Edén… o del infierno.

—No puede ser —bisbisó con amargura y culpa.

—Lo es —fueron sus únicas palabras.

—Pero nosotros tratamos de ayudarte, ¡somos tus aliados!

Guardó silencio ya que aquellas palabras no le servían en lo más mísero, y como si de un baile mortuorio se tratara uno a uno fue amputando, escuchando el hermoso cántico del dolor, aumentando su deseo por ver más carmín derramado en la alfombra, sacando lo inimaginable e inhumano y degollando sólo al final y cuando se cansó recogió todo y como si fuera cosa de tiempo la segunda mañana llegó. Cuando las personas salieron de sus casas temerosas de ver la realidad, vieron extremidades desmembradas y la terrorífica sorpresa de dos cabezas en lo alto de las puertas centrales de la aldea.

—¡Un demonio!

—¡Es él, es Uchiha Sasuke!

—¡Está muerto, todos lo vimos morir!

—¡Volvió del infierno, lo ha hecho!

Naruto permaneció callado sin intención de negar nada y cerró su chaqueta mientras caminaba más lento de lo normal, disfrutando de aquellas palabras sinsentido y admirando el desastre.

La noche del segundo día el miedo quedaba corto ante la eterna agonía que familias y ninjas enteros sentían. Sentía la desdicha de Uchiha Sasuke en sus casas, temían por sus seres preciados y respirar le era tan surrealista como una sonrisa en medio de un prado, extensas zonas de libertad a las que nadie querían ir solos ya.

Ante cada movimiento se exaltaban, ante cada posible susurro nocturno oraban, y ante cada pisada de la muerte lloraban esperando que no fuera doloroso para ellos: las víctimas y victimarios.

Una contundente nubosidad asoló a Konoha la mañana del tercer día, no muchos quisieron salir para ver el desmadre ocasionado pero no había nada, ¿sería acaso que la maldición había finalizado?; los niños timoratos salieron de sus casas y se pararon en la calle mirando el cielo como sus padres, parecía que el cielo lloraría en cualquier momento y cuando cayó la primera gota sintieron el frío del clima.

Una, dos… millones al mismo tiempo, billones de gotas cayendo y tiñendo el suelo de un grotesco carmesí.

Al estirar las manos se dieron cuenta de que aquello no era lluvia ni agua sino la más pura e indecorosa sangre. Gritos, llantos y maldiciones, una demencia propia e impropia a la vez, y cada vez que caía más y más sangre parecía que el cielo llorara con tanta voracidad que de la nada cayeron partes de cuerpos incoherentes e irreconocibles.

En el poste teñido de carmesí Naruto admiraba el cielo con gracia y felicidad, juntó un poco de aquel líquido carmesí y se lo llevó a la boca sintiendo aquel reconocible sabor metálico y adictivo.

—Sasuke —un susurró llevado por la asediada lluvia que golpeaba en los tejados —… llora sangre por ti —los ojos opacados por la culpa y la tristeza.

Los tres días de torturas prometidos se terminaron, la noche del tercer día la gente estaba empecinada en que nada malo ocurriese y que pronto el olor a sangre se quitaría de las calles y casas así como tratarían de olvidar como el cielo lloró sangre durante todo un día y toda una noche.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, poseedor del Bijuu más poderoso, despertó aquel amanecer con la ansiedad de lo desconocido y la necesidad de lo inexistente, reconoció que la persona con la cual quería estar estaba a kilómetros de él y que su presencia era casi tan imposible como el hecho de sonreír nuevamente sin su presencia. Remembró los días en que pudo estar cerca de Sasuke, en los cuales tocar su pálida piel libre de heridas no era una quimera, rozar sus labios era el elixir de su vida, por su mente pasó cada recuerdo como una película de poca monta en la cual por mucho que te guste para el resto de las personas se irá degradando con el tiempo… su vida con Sasuke estaba sumida en la irrealidad completa y el anhelo más propio de alguien quien yace enamorado de años.

Quiso sonreír ante su recuerdo pero aquella mueca le fue extirpada por el mismo Uchiha una noche antes de todos aquellos sucesos, cuando se acostó con Sakura por tener descendencia que nueve meses más tarde tendría que salir a ver la luz.

Sus rubios cabellos se movieron en la sinfonía completa de alguien depresivo sin solución, y tras morder su labio inferior tratando de mermar la opresión en su pecho, la necesidad de restregarse contra el cálido cuerpo contrario, las ganas de ver sus orbes obsidiana, a pesar de todo… se quedó allí en su cama recostado tratando de pensar en una solución sin apresurarse.

—Queda poco Sasuke… poco —insistió con su voz trémula y acciones lejos de lo que él realmente haría, pero hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que su lealtad y amor era sólo para una persona, y entre su villa y su amor la difícil decisión se inclinó por aquella persona que fue la primera en reconocerlo como humano y no como un resultado a raíz de una conversación.

Su primer amigo.

Su primer amor más allá de lo inimaginable.

Su primer hombre.

Su primera vez.

Todo aquello y mucho más, las primeras veces siempre eran con Sasuke.

La noticia fue soltada como una bomba de tiempo sobre todo para él, por mucho que no quisiera Sakura esperaba hijos de _él_, niños que no pertenecían ni a su vientre ni aportado algo en ellos. Quiso odiarla pero no pudo, quiso despreciarla pero la quería demasiado como para hacerle aquella bajeza.

—¡Naruto! —giró sus orbes hasta apreciar sus brillantes jades con armonía —, Sasuke, él me dejó lo último de él… no sabes lo feliz que soy.

Sollozó con frenesí y lo abrazó con tanta felicidad, a él: Un cuerpo sin vida ni razonamiento propio, pensó en lo que Sasuke haría recordando que si fueran sus hijos los cuidaría hasta el día final, y pese a razonar que sólo serían aquellos niños que le recordarían con ímpetu su memoria lo hizo, cuidó de ella como el mismísimo Uchiha lo haría, la complació hasta en lo más mínimo y a medida de los meses, las malas miradas y las felicitaciones, los antojos y la irascibilidad poco iba quedando para poder irse con él, cada vez más cerca Sasuke.

El entorno de Naruto se fue achicando, Hinata sabía que aquel rubio no era ni pizca de lo que fue en sus años mozos, que la chispa _Uchiha_ yacía extinguida en su corazón y sus orbes zafiros tan claros como el mismísimo cielo en pleno verano no era más que una alusión al pasado del rubio, era una vil recreación de lo que era el Naruto original, un autómata desesperado por encontrar la vía de escape que yacía a las afueras de Konoha.

Iruka se alejaba cada vez más de Naruto en contra de su voluntad, Naruto se alejaba cada vez más de sus amigos por su propia voluntad, y los amigos de Naruto trataban con furor de hacerse paso entre la expresión vacía y un cuerpo sin alma que sólo estaba allí por cumplir pero nada resultaba, sabían que para el rubio el Ramen no sabía igual, que las sonrisas no eran las mismas, que decir palabras de apoyo era un fracaso para aquel que no rescató a su mejor amigo y gran amor, que vivir no tenía el mismo sentido.

Todo puertas afuera, nadie conocía al verdadero Naruto, aquel que soñaba con el Uchiha cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, sentía su cálido aliento y la silenciosas de sus palabras.

Ocho meses después la noticia rompió con la monotonía del Jinchuuriki, a Sakura se le había adelantado el parto y él sencillamente esperaba que los niños de Sasuke estuviesen bien, se recriminaba por aquellos pensamientos tan egoístas pero por ahora era lo único que tenía ¡quería ser egoísta por primera vez!

—Falta poco Naruto —el rubio asintió sabiendo que lo que sucedería allí era una maldad eterna y trágica para muchos y desapareció.

Lo que ocurrió allí fue tan rápido que cuando tomaron conciencia lo único que podían hacer fue decir adiós.

Dicen que las mentiras más grandes las hacen aquellas personas con corazones fríos y calculadoras… si había algo que identificaba a Sasuke era por eso, pero Naruto ni era tan frío ni tan calculador.

Miró la noche de Konoha por última vez teniendo entre sus brazos el primogénito de Sasuke, una última vez y la pesadilla terminaría.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan… —observó lo que sería por última vez su hogar y emprendió camino hasta territorios desconocidos, pero sólo sabía una cosa: Sasuke estaría allí.

* * *

Aquella mañana le dio un tibio despertar, estaba cansada y su cuerpo pesaba y lo único que quería saber era dónde estaba su hijo con Sasuke. Presionó el botón para llamar a la enfermera pero quien entró no fue otra que Shizune, al observarla detenidamente quiso pensar que estaría todo bien pero no tenía buena cara.

—¿Y mi hijo? —cuestionó con una grata sonrisa de quien esperaba su regalo.

—Lo sentimos Sakura, pero… el pequeño murió, la incubadora falló y le dio un paro respiratorio… lo sentimos mucho.

La desolación era un sentimiento que se gestaba tras una mala noticia, que tras un tiempo se transformaba en angustia, pasaba a rabia y terminaba en lágrimas, y aquellas lágrimas no se podían borrar porque irónicamente el daño lo tenías en tu mente y alma… y el alma sólo se cura a manos de aquella propia persona.

—¡Primero Sasuke y ahora esto!

No le quedaba nada, nada que le hiciera valer la pena.

—¿Y Naruto? —indagó por su amigo, la persona que siempre estuvo con ella y la que quería en esos momentos, se sentía miserable y aunque su voz titubease y de sus jades orbes opacos no salieran más que lágrimas era con Naruto con quien quería pasar aquellos momentos de desgracias.

—Bueno… —Shizune giró su rostro preguntándose por qué era ella quien tenía que darle las malas noticias, pero no tenía mucho qué hacer, las cosas sucedían por algo — se suicidó.

Sin un sustento, sin un amigo Sakura cayó en la profundidad de la depresión.

Los amigos del rubio, las personas apreciadas por este en algún momento se encontraban reunidas en la sepultura que le estaban haciendo al costado de Sasuke como muchos sabían que quería, también tomaron al pequeño nato de Sakura y lo enterraron junto a su padre y cuando el ataúd que contenía a Naruto fue cayendo, Kakashi posó su mirada en la sepultura del costado en la que se encontraba Sasuke.

La miró por tanto tiempo que la duda comenzó a reinar en él por su agonía de perder a dos de sus alumnos, quiso comprobar que todo estaría bien, que ellos descansarían en paz. Removió su banda y con la mismas ganas en las cuales un padre perdía a un hijo los miró por última vez y se sorprendió, quiso reír y maldecir, quiso decir que por su culpa las cosas sucedían así y que por la ingenuidad de toda una población habían recaído en un juego de niños.

Ni vestigios del que fue cuerpo de Sasuke, no había nada.

Quiso pensar por momentos que Naruto lo había removido por la escaza cordura que tenía en estos tiempos pero al mirar la caja que contenía aquel cuerpo se dio cuenta de que ni ése era Naruto, ni que allí estaba Sasuke y que probablemente el niño aquel ni siquiera era del Uchiha sino un bebé a cualquiera.

¿Pero de dónde Sasuke aprendería a hacer un cuerpo así? :_ Kabuto_, su nombre resonó con tanta vehemencia que quiso golpearse con un árbol.

_Mentir es para grandes_…

Sonrió con amargura y se dio cuenta que a pesar de que el último Uchiha fuese un bastardo, los bastardos también tenían _sueños_.

—¿Qué sucede Kakashi-sensei? —Iruka, quien sollozaba a cada tanto, le habló con voz endeble y de mirar compungido.

—Sólo pienso que donde quieran que estén lograron lo que querían.

_Estar juntos…_

Sonrió con tanta amargura y estupidez que incluso recordó haber sido participe en aquella locura cuando siquiera él sabía.

_«__—Kakashi-sensei, ¿usted sabe dónde Obaa-chan guarda los pergaminos médicos?_

—_¿Para qué lo quieres saber?_

—_Para poder ayudarla cuando sea necesario__»._

_«__—Kakashi._

—_¿Qué quieres pedirme Sasuke?_

—_Cuando muera… entiérrame donde está mi clan._

—_Allí nadie entra._

—_Nadie quiere ver a un traidor__»._

_«__—Kakashi-sensei, ¿me perdonaría si hiciera algo muy feo?_

—_Depende de lo que sea Naruto._

—_¿Y si es por amor?_

—_Por amor muchos cometemos locuras._

—_Recuerde eso por favor__»._

* * *

Más alejados de su realidad, cercanos a su utopía Naruto caminaba con una sonrisa endemoniadamente feliz, entre sus brazos descansaba _su_ hijo y ya quedaba poco para encontrar la dichosa casa que habían preparado.

—¡Sasuke! —el grito lleno de felicidad reverberó por los cálidos bosques, en la rama más altas, con la complexión que el de orbes zafiros conocía, con la sonrisa que tanto le agradaba lo vio a él sonreírle como nunca.

—Te demoraste usurontonkachi.

—No sabía cómo inducir un parto 'ttebayo.

—Lo que sea —la ansiedad de aquellos orbes negros la conocía perfectamente y de un salto llegó a su costado mostrándole lo que cargaba con tanto ahínco —. ¿Cómo salió todo? —cuestionó cuando tomó por fin a su primogénito.

—Creo que Kakashi-sensei se enteró.

—No dirá nada.

Asintió en silencio y esperó con paciencia la llegada a la casa, una hermosa cabaña completamente normal alejada de la realidad viviendo su propia irrealidad.

Naruto sabía que estaba mal, pero bastaba con voltear su mirada y ver al entusiasmado Uchiha —quien trataba de ocultar ese hecho— para darse cuenta de que en su corazón hiso lo correcto, sólo en su corazón.

Mentir es para grandes, una gran mentira acarrea un gran esfuerzo y la persona correcta para descubrir la gran mentira también es parte de su gran plan.

De ahora en adelante, su sueño de vivir tranquilo seria su realidad.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado, no saben la felicidad que me provoca escribir este fiction tan irracional y desmedido, evidencia lo que quiero y a la vez la desesperanza. Lo iba a ser Two-shot pero mejor no, creo que quedó mejor así además de que el segundo capítulo era la irrealidad de Sasuke y Naruto.

Si me preguntan en qué pensé cuando lo escribí, recordé lo maricón que era Sasuke y lo demente que se puede colocar Naruto cuando le tocan al Uchiha, fue todo, lo demás fluyó con tal desmadre que aunque sea algo OOC lo siento idóneo a mis pensamientos.

Espero sus comentarios, o no tantos.

—Gaa—

* * *


End file.
